


Big Butt, Bigger Heart

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Crush, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Laurent and Damen meet for the first time. Nicaise is bored.Oneshot/drabble





	Big Butt, Bigger Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404127) by senfalls. 



"You know," Laurent said to anyone who would listen--before it was his brother Auguste, but now that he was gone it was mostly Nicaise since he didn't have a lot of friends to spare. Nicaise wasn't a friend. He didn't bother pretending to be interested in Laurent's life either. He mostly just picked at his nails and complained. "I have very high standards in men. I won't just date anyone."

"Hi," Damen approached him then. He was attractive. Broad-shouldered with olive skin and large hands. "I'm big."

Everything about him was big. Everything.

"Oh no," Laurent hissed to Nicaise. "He's meeting all my standards!"

"Weak," Nicaise smirked.


End file.
